


Plotted Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Slight spoilers, Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's fan gathering has turned sour against the Inquisitor and how easily Cullen could talk to her. They devise a plan to make sure that the Inquisitor wouldn't become romantically involved with him, but little did they know it only made Cullen want her a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotted Jealousy

"Do you like music, Commander Cullen?"  
"Everybody likes music, madam."

"Would you like to dance, Commander Cullen?"  
"No. Thank you."

The small group of Orlesians whisper to each other, occasionally stepping up to the attempt of wiping the stern but handsome emotion off the Commander's face. However, Cullen himself found their actions irritating, making sure to keep in mind his sense of duty to protect Empress Celine and the Inquisition.

"Cullen."  
"Ah! Inquisitior."

His face lights up for a moment, just enough time for his fan group to catch it. The group's faces show looks of resentment as they talked in hushed whispers about how the party was going and any reports. When she left their faces, hidden by their decorated Orlesian masks, was hot with jealousy.

"How could she talk so casually to _our_ lovely Commander?" one exclaimed in a whisper, holding their hand up over their mouths to hide their words from Cullen.

"Are they romantically involved?" another speaks in a curious manner, raising food for thought amongst the crowd. The air feels like it had just dropped as the sudden heightened sense of plotting has begun. Their minds weave, and with the experience of the Game beneath them, they form a plan to make sure their Commander Cullen remains unsoiled by some _woman_.

A portion of the crowd shuffles away, making Cullen let out a small sigh of relief, until he sees where they have flocked to.

"So! You're the Inquisitor?"

"Yes, that would be me. Nice to meet you."

Evelynn smiles at the sudden gathering that has formed around her, trying her best to please the crowd that appeared around her.

"You're very pretty," one woman says, smiling under her gold laced mask. They were right in a sense, her tied up hair which got out of the way in combat was let down in wavy locks. She was able to relax from the weight of her armor, giving her a more elegant and softer posture. Evelynn bows slightly at the compliment to show her appreciation, "Thank you-"

"...For a mage..." the woman finished under her breath, Evelynn barely able to catch what she said. Evelynn felt slightly taken aback at the remark but continues to hide her insulted face with a more forced smile. Cullen takes notice at her, and started to realise how her face mimicked his when he was being bombarded with people. He couldn't hear their conversations, but he tells himself to be more alerted and focuses his attention towards her.

"Now...!" one whispers to another, seeing how the Commander was looking at her now. With a swift movement, an anonymous hand grasps Evelynn's behind.

"E-excuse me," Evelynn coughed uncomfortably. "Would you please unhand... my body?"

"Now now Inquisitor, let us marvel at your beauty a bit more than just talking, shall we?" Squeezing her butt before unhanding her.

Cullen grows more and more infuriated the more they teased at her. What's more is that he knew Evelynn and how she is. A strong, kind and dutiful person, he knew that no matter what they did to her she would still have to act polite to gain approval from the Winter Palace's court. At the end of the day, she would have to act in a way to match the Orlesian's topic of conversation, which made her look more and more conflicted by the second.

"Do something," he mutters under his breath, hoping that she would break away from her act and stand up for herself. But as Evelynn continues to laugh it off, Cullen feels as if a vicious anger growing within him.

Cullen clenched his jaw at his disapproval, his stress built as he watches the Inquisitor get... harassed.

"Well... I appreciate your compliments, but it is time for me to bid you farewell for now. I must speak to my associate who is in the other room," she speaks smoothly, her words sounding kind which shrouds her true reason to escape. Her gaze was towards the ground as she paced herself out of the ball, Cullen following her movement with his watchful eyes. When she closes the large doors behind her, Cullen wanted to chase her, to talk. He follows her, passing by Leliana as she stops him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Commander." Leliana says, her approachable attitude disappears to convey her concern. A look from her was enough to let Cullen know that he was leaving his post and therefore endangering the Empress. But his thoughts were in a mess right now after seeing the display of the Inquisitor being harassed. He still needed to talk to her, and returned the serious expression back to Leliana, showing his intent as he brushes off her hand.

He walked through the double doors that separated the foyer and the ballroom, and within a few seconds he spotted Evelynn talking to Cassandra, her face finally able to relax around a friend to reveal her hidden stress.

"Inquisitor," Cullen says as he approaches her.

"Cullen?" Cassandra questions in confusion. "But weren't you supposed to be at-"

"There is an urgent matter I must speak with you, Inquisitor. Is there somewhere private we could go to to talk."

His words were more of a command than a question, Evelynn catching the hints of his desperate need to talk.

"Alright," she says, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I've unlocked the library, there's a storage room that no one should be surveying."

They walk to the library together quickly, knowing if she strayed from the party too long the court would wonder where she had gone and she would lose approval. They passed by Cole, Evelynn quickly stopping to tell him stay on alert and keeping up the good work. They walked passed the row and row of bookshelves, stacked high to the ceiling and were packed evenly with books. They arrived at the stairs at the end of the library, and entered the storage room situated between the stairs, hidden from sight.

Evelynn was illuminated under the dim candles and light seeping through the door as she closes it.

"So. What is the matter?" she says, taking a sigh of relief as she enjoys her time away from the nobles. Her relief was contrasted however, with Cullen's expression, as he shows a bothered frown.

"What were you doing with those people?" he said, getting straight to the point on what was bothering him. Evelynn frowns herself as she recalls the uncomfortable things they did to her.

"So you saw..." she sighs. "I couldn't exactly tell them off. I thought it was a test to see if I could control my temper, which I did, and should go favorably to our reputation."

This made him sneer, he was right about her and how she would react to that kind of situation.

"So what? The things they were doing were still wrong, you could've just walked away sooner," he growled, he wasn't very happy with her as she averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Did you enjoy it?"  
"What?" Evelynn exclaimed.

It looked as if Cullen could barely hold his anger in, as if a tether of his emotions was tearing. He didn't want to hold back as he filled himself with the need to know.

"Of course not!" Evelynn denied, she was shocked that Cullen would assume such a thing. "Why would I?"

They looked at enough with irritated expressions, showing the result which has spurted from this topic of conversation.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going back to the court," she said as she tried to stomp out, but she was stopped with a fist slamming against the wall. Cullen moved in to pin her, his forearm pressing against the wall.

"You're not leaving here, yet."

His words came out like a command again. His usual manner had disappeared upon arriving to the Winter Palace and has been replaced with a strict, superior character. He said those words under his breath as his face was only a few inches away from Evelynn's. Although said quietly, it held a lot of desperation and desire in his voice, which accompanies his next movement as he leans in for a kiss.

It wasn't like the soft kisses they had when he had time from his work. It had power and lust as it felt forceful, taking Evelynn by surprise and making her weak at the knees. His free arm slides behind her waist, yanking her closer to his body which makes their teeth clank at the force.

"Cullen!-" she was able to let out as she breaks away from his kiss, but he doesn't let her separate from him for too long and pins her back to the wall again.

"When those people touched you... I didn't know what I was feeling," he snarls. His hand moves up and down her uniform, feeling her skin underneath his grasp. As he touches her, he remembers how she was recently touched by unwanted strangers. He grasps at her skin strongly, leaving red marks and almost bruising her skin, he wanted to wipe away their touch with his.

"It made me... angry."

Evelynn shivers as a sudden pleasure arises in her as Cullen moves his leg in between hers, his thigh rubbing against her privates. His leg moves more, the fabric of their pants rustling as she tries to hold in a moan. She didn't want to submit, they were on a mission! But it made it more difficult as Cullen slides both his hands to feel her breasts, squeezing them under his palms.

He was also slightly pleasuring himself, his crotch rubbing against Evelynn made him want more and more of her. He lifts one of her legs up, making her straddle his waist as he bites down on her neck. She moans as Cullen forces himself onto her, his lust almost driving him insane.

"Inquisitor," he whispers from the nape of her neck, his heavy breath feeling as if it's burning her skin. "Don't you think you should take off your uniform? You wouldn't want to stain it, would you?"

 Evelynn tenses up, she was aroused but it felt too forced, too angry, to wild. It wasn't like him at all. As Cullen used her body like a object she gathered whatever strength she could muster from the overwhelming desire and slaps Cullen's face with both her hands, before holding his head up so their eyes would meet.

"Are you jealous?" she says at his face, almost innocently, as he stared back at her awkwardly.

His eyes averted for a moment, letting her realise that the usual Cullen was returning to his senses.

"Yes... I suppose," he said, his movement now frozen as he contemplated on those words.

Evelynn smirks, letting go of his face before letting out a small giggle. Cullen looks at her in a daze, a odd confused daze as he watches her laugh.

"That's so adorable!" she says, her eyes squinting in happiness. Cullen puts her down, as she plants her feet back on the ground with a light tap.

"It's not adorable! I was angry. At those other people! They shouldn't-"

Evelynn silences him by putting her hand over his mouth, before sliding it to his cheek and cupping it.

"There's nothing to worry about Cullen," she smiles as she moves in to nuzzle her head on his chest, the silk like garment making her head slide around smoothly. "You're the only one I love, so there's no way those Orlesians can steal me from you."

Cullen frowns, a part of him wished that Evelynn would take these affairs more seriously. Not only that, he thought he would be able to get the _upper hand_ on her someday. But alas, she couldn't help but be more dominant over him. She steps back to look at each other's expressions. Their faces were exchanged from the expression of tension and conflict into an awkward gladness and a beaming smile.

"Well, Commander?" Evelynn asks, tugging lightly at his uniform. "What about you, huh? Will you ever be tempted by those Orlesians while they try to steal you away from me?"

He shakes his head, "Of course not." But Evelynn continues to look at him questionably. She moves up close to him, her turn to push him against the wall as she presses on his chest.

Her eyes trail along his body, before meeting his gaze with narrow eyes. Cullen gulped, she was a lot better at being enticing than he was.

"I don't think I'm convinced enough," she says as she slides her hand down onto his leg, making Cullen shiver at her touch. "After all, you did doubt me."

"Well?"

"Well..." Cullen says, moving his hand to her hair and twirling a loose strand between his fingers. "I guess I'll make it more clear then. Let's continue where we started?"

Evelynn takes off her pants, letting them drop to the floor as she kicks them aside before lifting her leg for Cullen to grab and hook onto. They return to the straddling position as before, passionately kissing and now this time with each other's consent. His pants fall down as well, revealing the erection he was concealing inside. They both felt impatient, they didn't feel like preparation as Evelynn felt a shock of pleasure when he rubs the head of his length against her entrance. She becomes extremely wet, leaking onto his fingers as he rubs his length.

 Evelynn grasps his hair, panting heavily as she clenches her legs, not wanting to wait any longer.

 "Stop teasing me!" she shouts, her voice shaky and breathy as she moves her hips.

 "As you wish," he whispers as he slowly inserts it into her, sending shocks of pleasure all over her body. She leans in to hug Cullen tightly, trying to stand the overwhelming feeling that was inside her. He moved in circles first, finding the right spot for both of them, before thrusting at a steady pace.

"Ah.. mm..." she moans as Cullen relieves his lust inside her, his pace starting to quicken.

"You know, maybe I should doubt you more, if it ends up becoming like this," Cullen says jokingly as he grins at his own remark. Evelynn laughs a bit at his comment.

"Kind of ironic how this is how it turn ou-ahhh!" Evelynn holds onto Cullen tightly as his thrusts move faster and stronger, grunting at each movement. He pants quickly and heavily, barely able to catch his breath as he almost reaches his climax. He holds onto her waist for support, preparing for his release as he feels an incredible amount of pressure building within the pit of his stomach.

"Are you convinced yet?" he pants, sweat forming on his forehead making his skin shimmer in the dim candle light. Evelynn however had her face blushing red like sun burn, as she indulges every second of this moment. She plants lazy kissing along his face, moving her lip from his mouth to the side of his face, near his ear.

With a smile, she speaks in a soft, exhausted, but happy voice which rings in satisfaction.

"I've always been convinced, I love you."

With a loud grunt, he lifts Evelynn up, reaching the resolution of his climax. His legs wobble, becoming slightly weak and unstable after his release, and tumbles to the ground with Evelynn still on him. They both laugh at the fall, pressing their foreheads together as they melt into each other's happiness. They were still panting, their chests heaving as they try to catch their breath.

Evelynn stands up first, helping Cullen up from the ground as they look at each other, pants-less. She bends down and throws Cullen's his pants before grabbing hers and slipping them back on. She fixes her hair, patting it down gently with her hands, and takes note of Cullen's hair. A loose strand had strayed, and so she moves in to flatting it back down.

"Now then, Commander, let's go back to our posts, shall we?" she says after moving in for a small peck on his lips.

He smiles and follows her out, holding her hand as they walk back to the ballroom.

 

\-----

"Oh! He's returning!" one of the Orlesians say as they point to Cullen reemerging from the doors. They huddle up and whisper theories on what had happened between him and the Inquisitor, but to their dismay the inquisitor follows right behind him. When the door closes behind them, they resume to hold hands which sends a strike of lightning to bounce between all of Cullen's fan group. Cullen returns to where he stood, Evelynn right beside him, and before they part she kisses him on the cheek gently. The kiss sends another electric shock to the crowd, even making one Orlesian faint.

"Uh- Excuse me, Commander," one brave Orlesian approaches him. "I thought you said you were single."

He smirks slightly, shaking his head. "I never said that. However, I did say I was married to my work."

He watches Evelynn make her way around the ballroom, talking to Josephine and her sister adjacent to where he stood.

"And she is a piece of work indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> The Orlesian group sweat nervously, confused on the results of their plan.
> 
> "Well..."  
> "Uhm..."  
> "Ahem..."  
> "I have to say, that just shows the Commander is a good person... right?"  
> "Yes.. that does seem that way... I don't think plotting against those two is going to work."  
> "They must be a strong couple then..."  
> .....  
> [Court reluctantly approves +3]


End file.
